Okata Mizaiya
Okata is a fan made character for the anime Hetalia. She is a short pure blood Japanese girl (in terms of her human side) who is the last of her people. She belongs to a late race of humans who had perfectly balanced mix of human and wolf blood. Her people used to live in Aokigahara before being wiped out by early British poachers. It is there that she raises her pack of wolves. The myth of werewolves seems to be based off of her people, though the details are pretty far from accurate and a bit rude. During the World Wars, she is titled completely neutral, though she did participate for WWII. She has been made an official prefecture in Japan till the day that she is able to rebuild her population. Personality She is shy to other nations, but is very brave when it comes to protecting her friends. Due to her young appearance, she tends to do things rather cutely unintentionally. She is open to other cultures (AKA cultures other than Japanese), so long as the nation/country does not outright mentally scar her at first. She is very strong considering how small she is. She is very respectful and does not speak unless she is bothered by something that is spoken or is spoken to directly. She is very much an otaku and does her best not to weird others out with her fantasies. She has a weak spot for her wolves, which she has come to raise. Her rather modern yet traditional home is set in Aokigahara where she lives in comfortable solitude. It has seen its share of clean and messy days, meaning that her cleanliness varies on what she is doing during the day. She prefers modesty to looks. She acts more like a tomboy than a female most of the time. However, she is very self-conscious when it comes to her breasts as they are very flat. When near bustier women, she will most likely be facing away and patting her "nonexistent' ones. she never goes a day without at least one cup of tea. She tries to avoid as much conflict as possible and tends to be on everyone's side. She is very particular of people and considers first impressions vital to how she herself will respond to others. "How a person acts around a complete stranger gives insight to how they treat those that are closer to them." While her people lived... She was an excellent leader and very protective of the young and elderly. When her people were threatened, she was ferocious and merciless, giving her the nickname "Mother Bear" from Kumajirou when he witnesses her defending the nations with vigor. When she was young, she turned to the elders for guidance and when she herself became elder, she earnestly shared her knowledge. She was filled with energy even when she began to feel the pains of old age. She was a bubbly alpha who led her people well and her people respected and loved her. She desired and respected honor in battle and chivalry was foremost in her mind. After her people died... Her happy bubble was shattered when the last of her people died. While she still had her wolves to lead, her leadership skills took a noticeable plunge. At the same time, her protective nature became much more prominent as well as a growing sense of paranoia. It was during this time that she put assassination skills into practice. A policy of kill before you are killed replaced her chivalry. She developed a distrust in humans and refuses to go anywhere without a weapon on her person. She has become more serious and more withholding of her people's history and culture. Now she tends to be more like an old hermit, but still goes out when need be. Interests She loves the cold and hates heat, many times retreating to a cave during the summer. She can be bribed with only one kind of chocolate, but which kind you must figure out yourself. This being said, she is actually very loyal to those she cares about to the point where she cannot be bribed even by her favorite treat. While she is part wolf and chocolate should be poisonous in a sense to her, her human half takes care of the issue well. Since the fall of her people, she had lived in perfect isolation with her pack of wolves. She picked up swordsmithing when she was still young and is secretly the best swordsmith in Japan. She is an excellent craftsman and huntress as these were the trade of her people. Sadly she despairs in the lack of artistic ability on paper. She tailors almost all of her clothing from scratch. Abilities Though not a technical ability, Okata boasts amazing agility and flexibility. Her battle style is based purely on dashing in to deal multiple hits before dashing back out to avoid getting hit. She has mentioned that if her legs were to be injured then she would lose her all worth in battle. To her, endurance and stamina are two different things. "Endurance is what keeps you standing. Stamina is how long you can keep battling." Echo Sketch Being the wolf mix that her people were, she has excellent hearing and sense of smell, being able to tell when people are around, how far away and how fast they are approaching. While all canines are color blind, she was gifted with seeing color. Even if her vision is impaired, she has no issue with getting around even if she is running. By combining her sense of hearing and smell, she is able to mentally map out her surroundings. This ability is called Echo Sketch and it was an ability that only her people possessed. Petal Coat Sometimes there comes a time when being in a human form gets in the way or tiresome. Okata and her people all share the ability to change into their wolf forms via transformation magic whenever they so wish. Unlike the myths that say that werewolves can only change at night or on full moons, her people can change at any time of day for however long they want and whenever they want. This ability is called Petal Coat due to what it looks like when Okata transforms. Appearance She is short and slim with black hair that falls to her hips with a blue tint. Her eyes are a bright blue. Despite her youthful appearance, she is actually rather old, having just hit 1,673 years. Her youthful appearance is due to how small of a population she represents, which is actually just herself, her pack of wolves and the few farmers that live on the outskirts of the forest. When she is first seen, she is wearing a dark blue hakama and matching kimono top. When she is invited to Japan's house, she appears wearing a lighter blue yukata and a grey jacket on top. She is usually seen with a small light grey wolf pup in her arms or following beside her. When she goes to the World Conferences, she wears a dark blue military uniform with tails and gold effects and a black hakama. She also wears white gloves. She was often mistaken for a boy when her hair was short. This leads her to be very concerned with its length. When her hair gets cut from a failed attempt on Japan's life, she panics when he does not recognize her the next day while shopping. At the World Meetings, her hair is often held up by sharpened chopsticks in a ponytail. With her uniform, she is always equipped with a katana and hidden throwing knives. A feature that her people share when in human form and that Okata hides are a pair of wolf ears and a tail. Her wolf ears and tail are white with a pale blue tint at the ends. When in wolf form, she is a large white wolf with blue tints at the end of her fur. She towers to be a few heads over Russia when standing. She has a gentle mouth, being able to pick up a person without harming them at all. Chess/Cardverse Chessverse In the Chessverse AU, Okata is the second Black Knight. Her outfit is based off of animal print, referencing her trade as a hunter. HetaOni During the previous loops, she was never present as she was late for the World Meeting. In the current loop, she appears with England and China and serves as a trickster (Fire Emblem reference). While Italy is scared witless as to why she is in the mansion, since she was never in the past time loops, he lets her join the party as his personal hope that this time loop will be the last. Stats: She boasts the the second best speed of the entire group, the first being Italy. Her attack power matches Japan's. She has average defense and very good skill, allowing her to be a hard target to hit. She only has one magic skill which allows her to transform into her wolf form. In her wolf form, she loses a little bit of speed in exchange for more attack power. Her defense gets a major buff and loses some skill. With her defense buff, she can act as a tank if needed. 2P Okata's 2P's human name is Arashi Tsukino, which means "Storm in Moon Fields" in Japanese. She fought with the Axis in WWII for the literal reason of being bored. She pulled out of the war when her Japan pulled out. Personality Arashi is a silent huntress who holds a strict no human policy for her forest. The few times she speaks is when she is spoken to or when in battle which usually just consists of shouting 'Die' in Japanese. Much like Okata, she is the leader of a pack of wolves, but just barely managed to prevent the genocide of her people; a fact that Arashi boasts to her 1P self quite a bit. Deeming her past actions too forgiving, she has trained her people to be the best hunters of both beast and man. When humans tried to expand into her forest, she gives them a warning shot to leave before aiming for their head, in which she rarely misses. As a result Mount Fuji does not have any tourists as it rests in the middle of her forest. This leads 2P Japan to find her after hearing that someone has been harassing his people. Like Okata, she has a very protective nature however it is very difficult to befriend her. She does not trust humans or the other countries and says that she never will. To those who she doesn't outright despise, she will show loyalty of a sort. The only one that she actually likes is 2P Japan though they do have their moments of arguing over otaku based things. Other than this, Okata and Arashi tend to act the same. Variation When the 1Ps first meet her, they found that she is the one behind the serial killings of many human hikers. Apparently she was acting on 2P Japan's orders to take down Allied scouts, but soon went overboard and killed any humans that came into sight. This version of Arashi is less reserved that the others and seems to be much more feral than the others. This Arashi follows 2P Japan's orders without question, perhaps hinting to a lost fight between the two making Arashi 2P Japan's servant. When the 1Ps meet her, she barely misses sniping Italy between the eyes with her bow. This apparently angers her, hinting to a hatred of failure, and proceeds to attack the 1Ps. In her monologue before engaging in battle she shows a bloodthirsty side to her and speaks in broken English. When the 1Ps are about to be beaten, Okata comes the their aid and forces Arashi to retreat. The next and last time the 1Ps meet her, Arashi and Okata are engaged in a death match like battle, in which Arashi is winning. The 1Ps subdue Arashi and Okata forces Japan to behead her 2P to force her to regenerate. 2P Japan arrives and drags Arashi's regenerated body home. The 1Ps have yet to see Arashi again. Interests Arashi stresses the importance of blacksmithing, hunting and training to a bit of an unhealthy degree. While Okata is similar in these aspects, Arashi is on the borderline of obsession. While Okata also farms as a source of food, Arashi has a purely carnivorous appetite; not to mention that she finds farming boring. Both Okata and Arashi refuse to use guns for the same reasons and both are otakus. While both are secretly fujoshi, Arashi is slightly more bold in her reading, often sneaking in books into World Meetings. She has yet to be caught, but she has realized that if anything (non war/weapon related) was to be her weakness, it would be her secret getting out. Her weapons of choice are similar to her 1P: duel-wielding katanas, throwing knives and the bow and arrow. Appearance Arashi sports short black hair with a tint of red that just touches the shoulders as apposed to Okata who has a tint of blue in hers and falls to her waist. Instead of strictly Japanese based clothing, she wears a mix of oriental clothing with wolf pelts. Her most commonly seen attire is a black hakama with a white shirt and a white wolf pelt acting a hood. Arashi's right eye is red as opposed to Okata's blue eyes. Her left eye is missing due to a brawl with a rebellious male wolf who wished to be alpha. She wears a black eye patch over her left eye, though at World Meetings she wears a white one and very rarely a red one. Unlike Okata, Arashi does not hide the features of her people, sporting black wolf ears and a graying wolf tail. She shows these features with pride and scolds her 1P's "cowardly" actions of hiding them. When in battle, Arashi wears homemade armor and wears a samurai mask to cover her face. Otherwise her outfit doesn't change much except for a change in color pallet to all black. Instead of being seen with a wolf pup, she is always accompanied by two grown wolves. Like Japan's Pochi, they have not aged for centuries. These wolves are named but Arashi does not call them by their names when near others. She considers it top secret. 2P/2P Relationships America-''' Arashi openly admits her hatred for America. It all started with the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. While She may not have been close to the prefectures, what he had done was still unforgivable as she was a prefecture at the time. (Japan had not recognized her as a country yet, to give her time to adjust to the sudden increase in attention.) At least one fight occurs between the two at World Meetings, with Arashi being the victor majority of the time. 'Canada-' Arashi and Canada are on good terms. Both of them tend to team up against America. Since they both have an affinity with nature and Arashi technically being a part of a nature, Canada is openly affectionate to her. Arashi doesn't mind his presence and has accepted his affection to an extent. The only thing that she can't stand is Canada's smoking habit, which he is willing to stop in her presence if she actually spoke up. 'China-' Due to China's dislike for the "lower class" and Arashi's slightly wild nature, he often refers to her as "the savage" which in turn leads to arguments between the two. China once admitted that his insistence to spark fights with Arashi is due to his jealousy to how close she and Japan have gotten. "He didn't even let '''me get that close to him! Yet a little forest mutt has gotten closer than me?!" England-''' Very simple. England loves Arashi. Arashi hates England. England sees Arashi as a little puppy with a bit of an attitude even though Arashi is slightly older than him. He is often seen hugging her much to her annoyance and even petting her like a dog. Arashi has often threatened to cut his hands off if he continued to pet her for too long (usually her patience runs out and then she give him a warning) and has actually followed through on her threat once. England has since then figured out that she gives him 3 seconds of petting and hug time in total which he takes full advantage of. While this may seem like a weakness to some, this is actually Arashi's attempt at being more merciful as she usually is not. 'Germany-' Arashi tends to ignore Germany while the later tries to befriend her. When Germany tried to sympathize with Arashi, wondering if the scar where her left eye once was still hurt, she finally gave in. He has been given permission to pet her once a day. A notion that she would usually threaten violence to. 'Italy-' While aware of Italy's potential sadistic attitude, Arashi is not afraid of angering him. Despite this, the two get along rather well. Italy often refers to Arashi as his "Wolf Princess" and is openly affectionate to her often giving her a pat on the back. He has been given permission to pet her whenever he wants, but on the condition that they spar sometime that day. Arashi made him a special set of throwing knives as a sign of their friendship which are decorated but much sharper and stronger than his usual knives. Italy only uses them as a last resort. Arashi is a big fan of Italy's "special" pasta and is aware of whats in his homemade pasta sauce. This most likely is due to her wolf blood. Italy has mentioned that Arashi is probably the only one that he would never betray, not because he fears her, but because he likes having her around. 'Japan-' Like his 1P's case, Japan was the first to meet Arashi. After clearing up the issue around her forest, Japan has agreed that no one is allowed to enter it. In return, she had to visit him at lest once a month just for conversations due to his curiosity. He is the closest of any country to her and is free to pet her whenever he wants, free of charge. Their relationship has gotten to the point where rumors say that they are a couple. Both of them deny the rumor, but their actions tend to betray their words. Japan is the only human to enter her forest much to the dismay of her own people. Eventually they accepted him as one of their own. Arashi was the one to nurse Japan back to health after WWII, but no one else knows this. Instead of conversations they meet once a month to spar. 1P/1P Relationships 'America-' She holds a secret grudge against him for hurting Hiro and Saki (Hiroshima and Nagasaki) during WWII, but has since managed to hold herself back when in his presence. The only thing that she has adopted from his culture is some of his more modest clothing. Many lost reports say that she fought in Okinawa against the American forces, before she was injured by a stray bomb and had to retreat home. 'Belarus-' When Okata began to get close to Russia, Belarus came on the scene and tried to murder her. Still unsure why Belarus hates her, Okata can only see Russia at World Meetings and when he hides at her house. 'China-' She considers him a big brother and sometimes even a father in some sense. After Japan broke away from him, she once snuck away to see how China was doing. In more modern times, China refers to Okata as his granddaughter, even though he usually hates being called old. 'England/Britain-' She, like Japan, gets along very well with him. Their love for tea is unrivaled even by japan. After he saves her from France's advance, she feels indebted to him and considers this a very good first impression. When Britain returned home after the Revolutionary War with America, he was treated to a small gift box from Okata, her way of trying to cheer him up. Later that year, he sent her a gift box full of her favorite teas with a small note: "For one so small, you have a big heart. Thank you." Despite the fact that his poachers killed her people, since it was not he himself, she forgave him when he apologized on his people's behalf. She said: "A wolf remembers every sound it hears. Accents are only to help confirm the individual." 'France-' Officially labeled a pervert, she refuses to deal with him unless absolutely necessary. When she went to her first World Meeting, he instantly tried to woo her into going on a date with him. Her reaction was as good as it gets; she punched him right in the face and hid behind Japan while apologizing. Needless to say, he failed his chance to make a good impression. 'Germany-' Germany's first impression was not a very good one. His tone of voice frightened her and it took a few years for them to grow close. Once tensioned eased a bit, he introduced her to wurst as an apology, which she gratefully accepted. The next year, he received a box full of homemade mochi and sake. They both agreed that when she looked the age, they would go out and grab a beer. (He and Prussia pushed her into this.) 'Italy-' Italy's first impression was the same as Japan's impression of him. Though her tolerance of his constant surrendering has touched a nerve several times, she eventually forgave him each time. She had seen Japan riding with Italy and refuses every one of Italy's offers to drive her home ... or anywhere strongly. She often comes over to Italy for the change of pace and to see her old friend Romano. 'Japan-' Japan found her on her home front near the foot of Mount Fuji while investigating a rumor of a kitsune in the area. When he found her, he was shocked to see a country no one knew about standing right in front of him, and ready to strike him down. It turns out that she was the one to craft his trusty katana and a few of his uniforms.In an effort to apologize, he offered to rebuild her people, which she promptly refused. "My people are gone and now it is just me. Time has not brought them back, and it probably never will. I just have to continue going forward till time takes me away too." After their first meeting, Japan decided to make her his bodyguard, though this is only so he can watch over this little providence. He has no intention of letting her get hurt or taken over. Though she refuses to acknowledge it, he swore that her people would be remembered if not by the world, then by him alone. In return she had to promise that she would do all that she could to stay alive, which she did not say anything to. He took her to the World Meeting to make her existence known in order to put his promise into motion. After that, she came to as many meetings that she could. She also became his training partner as she is very skilled in swordsmanship. They have come very close in a big brother/little sister relationship. A bit of love might be in the air. At one of the meetings, he named her as an official country, but would act as a providence until she gets big enough; which may never happen. 'Korea-' Both North and South Korea failed to impress her. Like Japan, she dislikes them with a passion. 'Prussia-' Though she knows that he means well, she can't help but get irritated by him. Like her case with France, she prefers not dealing with him unless absolutely necessary. 'Russia-' She does not have the mutual fear of Russia as the other countries do and honestly has no idea why everyone fears him. Once she was in sight, Russia wasted no time trying to "make her one with mother Russia". Once again England came to her rescue while she pondered what Russia meant. When Russia was hiding from Belarus, he took shelter in Okata's home without invitation. Okata grew a bit close to him, but then began to see the downside of being close to Russia when she met Belarus. 'South Italy/Romano-' She and Romano get along very well as they share a mutual annoyance at Spain. Romano met her while he was till young at Spain's house. Apparently one of her wolf pups was caught following the scent of pizza into his garden. When Romano came on the scene, Okata was trying to get her puppy back from Spain who was holding the poor thing by the tail. Needless to say, Romano wanted to vent that day and hit Spain on the back of the head with a broom and procured her a sure escape . They became best friends that day. She often comes over to Italy to visit him. 'Vulpin-' Vulpin was once Okata's sister when she still represented the Canine family as Canini. Back then, they were never very close. However, after Okata left, Vulpin began to regret how she treated her sister and now they are on much better terms. Extras Okata's people had nine treasures. One necklace, four swords and four pieces of armor. '''The Forest's Paw The Forest's Paw is the Okato's national treasure. It consists of 7 gems cut into the shape of tiny daggers. For every Alpha the Okato had, a new gem was made. When 7 Alphas passed away, the Okato forged the daggers together into one trinket for Okata when she became Alpha. The Forest's Paw is the completed trinket. After the fall of her people, Okata separated the daggers again and gave them to certain countries she met as a way of testing the world if they were worthy of her trust again. Ruby Dagger''- '' Represents the bloody war to become the first alpha. Worn by the very first Alpha of the Okato. Given to Japan. Sapphire Dagger''- '' Represents the tears of the very first female alpha when she lost her son/heir to hunters. Worn by the second Alpha of the Okato. Given to Romano. Obsidian Dagger''- '' Represents the birth of Mount Fuji. Worn by the third Alpha of the Okato. Given to Russia. Emerald'' Dagger- '' Represents the forest the Okato live in. Worn by the fourth Alpha of the Okato. Given to England. Silver Dagger- Represents the beautiful moonlit nights the Okato were blessed with. Worn by the fifth Alpha of the Okato. Given to Canada. Gold Dagger- Represents the plentiful harvests the Okato were blessed with. Worn by the sixth Alpha of the Okato. Given to Germany. Crystal Dagger- Represents the clear skies that the Okato were blessed with. Worn by Okata when she became Alpha. Given to Italy. The Sacred Blades Only four blades and respective armor pieces were made to accompany the daggers that made up the Forest's Paw. The Silver, Gold, and Crystal Daggers did not get a weapon or armor. Crescent Fang- '' A rapier like sword. Wielded by the first alpha. Accompanied by the right gauntlet. ''New Gale-'' A custom katana. Wielded by the second alpha. Accompanied by the left gauntlet. ''Half Claw- '' A broadsword. Wielded by the second alpha's son. Accompanied by the samurai helmet. ''Full Brush- '' A custom broadsword. Wielded by the third alpha. Accompanied by the hunter's tunic. '''The Armor' Right Gauntlet- Shaped like the arm of a wolf. Fur lined plates on the forearms and fur patterns go up to the shoulder. Accompanied by the Crescent Fang. Left Gauntlet- Mirrored version of the right gauntlet. Accompanied by the New Gale. Helmet- A samurai helmet with a wolf mask. The kuwagata (the gold horn shaped metal) is shaped like a half moon. Wolf ears are forged on the top to protect the ears. Accompanied by the Half Claw. Hunter's Tunic- Tunic made completely form animal hide and wolf pelts. Accompanied by the Full brush. Trivia -She shares the same birthday as Japan, but is younger by 1000 years; making her 1675 years old as of 2015. -Okata is about 3 to 4 inches shorter than Japan. While the land that she owned was small, her population was the main factor of her growth. After her people were killed, her growth stopped despite the increase of her wolf population. -Okata's human name is Hisako Tsukino. Tsukino means "moon field" in Japanese and Hisako means "child of an old story" in Japanese. Japan believes her full name to mean 'Child of an Old Story in Moon Fields'. Okata's 2P name, Arashi, is actually a boy's name. 2P Japan believes its due to the fact that she can be easily mistaken for a boy. -Okata and Japan share the pains of old age. Okata suffers from low stamina and back pain. -Every year she comes to celebrate New Years at japan's house, bringing with her homemade mochi and baked goods. -A few days after meeting Japan and officially establishing a friendship with him, she cut a path through the forest to his house from hers. - If she is not at her home in the forest, she is most likely in Japan's backyard playing with Pochi. -She hates guns. Since she is part wolf, her hearing is much more sensitive than a human's. The sound of gunfire actually causes her pain, whether she is wearing protective gear or not. -Her name, Okata, is based of the Japanese word for wolf = ookami. The name of her people is actually Okato, based off the combination of ookami and the Japanese word for people = hito. This literally translates her people as "wolf people" or "the people of wolves". -To the prefectures, she is called Shizu short for Shizuoka, the prefecture around Mount Fuji where she lives. -Though she should technically be considered a micronation, considering how her population is literally just her or in other words a situation much like Sealand's; her wolf population has reached the millions. Since wolves are a blood relation to her people, they are able to sustain her existence as a country. However since it is wolves and not people, Okata must have at least 5,000 wolves to survive. Any less and her health will deteriorate to the point where she will cease to exist. - Okata was not always a country. She used to be known as Canini when she represented the Canine family in the Animal Kingdom. However, she and a few other animal families wanted to grow closer to the human race and created small countries within already existing countries. As Canini, she represented all dog-kind, but when she became Okata, she only represented her wolf-man kind. The status of Canine fell to her sister Vulpin.